


demons down under the sea

by Icehale



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, F/M, also paul/emma will be pretty minor, also there might be some bill/ted, anyway have fun, but very minor, idk for sure yet, idk i just like pirates and i like tgwdlm, i’ll add more tags if needed!, some bf characters might show up??, theres relationship stuff but it’s not the focus y’know?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25494466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icehale/pseuds/Icehale
Summary: “Hatchetfield, eh?” He bared a smile, revealing the rows of rotting teeth. “Tell you what, if you can actually come back with the lost treasure of Hatchetfield, you can keep some of it. Say…five percent?”—They didn’t mean for the captain to hear the challenge. But now that he did, Paul, Bill, and Ted are heading out on a journey to find the lost treasure of Hatchetfield.
Relationships: Paul Matthews/Emma Perkins
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	demons down under the sea

It started as a joke.

When Ted approached them, Paul was fully prepared to tell him to fuck off. Yesterday had been a big day for their crew. A passenger ship was unfortunate enough to cross their paths, and the pirates were able to pillage them for a heaping pile of gold.

The celebrations had continued late into the night, the drinks and banter meaning ale was splattered all over the floor by the end. Unfortunately for Paul and Bill, they were on cleaning duty that week.

“Looks like we’ve got two rookies who don’t know how to clean up,” he taunted, his brow arched as he looked over Paul and Bill. “You missed a spot over there, you know?”

Paul clenched his fists. Seven in the morning was too early to deal with the first mate, especially when there was an entire deck that needed swabbing. If the captain caught them off task… “You know the rest of the crew still needs instruction?” he reminded. “Want to—oh, I don’t know, do your  _ job _ ?”

Ted raised his hands. “Ouch, rook.” He eyed Bill beside him. “Looks like your partner in crime is a little lost. You want to help him out?” He snapped his fingers in front of his face. “ _ Hey _ . Pay attention, love.”

“I am,” he insisted. “I just have to—go somewhere else now.”

“Oh? Where?”

“To get more loot for the captain.”

Even Bill seemed to realise he’d said the wrong thing when a wide smirk spread across Ted’s face. Paul grimaced.

“Get out of here, Bill,” he tried and gestured towards the ship’s cabins. “Cap’n’s probably waiting for your report, don’t you think?”

“Shut up, rook,” Ted snapped. He did. Then turning to look at Bill, the first mate regained his grin. “Did I just hear you say that you were going to get loot for the captain? You, the landlubber?” He barked out a laugh. “That’s  _ rich. _ ”

Bill glared at him. For a second, Paul thought he’d actually attack. Blimey, if he did, he’d be dead by Ted’s sword. He doubted there would be anything left of him to bury anymore.

“Bill—”

He ignored Paul. “We could loot whatever we wanted!” he insisted. “Even get the lost treasure of Hatchetfield.”

“He’s joking,” Paul tried, shooting a glare at Bill.

“Doesn’t seem like it.” Ted scratched the back of his neck. “In fact, it looks like you two actually want to head out to find the treasure.” He tilted his head. “What do you think about that, Cap’n?”

They whirled around to find Captain Davidson examining them, a gleam clear in his eyes. “Hatchetfield, eh?” He bared a smile, revealing the rows of rotting teeth. “Tell you what, if you can actually come back with the lost treasure of Hatchetfield, you can keep some of it. Say…five percent?”

“Five percent?” Bill’s eyes bugged out of his head.

Paul shook his head. “Twenty.”

“ _ Twenty? _ ”

The captain eyed him, then nodded. “Twenty percent if you manage to get the treasure.” He spat into his right hand and held it out. Paul did the same and shook his hand.

“Aye aye, cap’n.”

A ghostly smirk traced Ted’s lips as he looked them over. “Looks like you’re off on a treasure hunt, rooks. Hope nothing—” his voice took on a singsong tone, “— _ awful _ happens to you.”

“That’s why I’m sending you with ‘em, Ted,” Davidson mentioned.

The grin disappeared from his lips. “Excuse me?”

“Well, it’s just like you said. Couple o’ rooks won’t make it far.” He met Ted’s eyes. “Need someone to keep them from getting killed. Or running off if they get scared.”

He glared but didn’t argue. “Yes, cap’n.”

Paul bit back his own argument. No point trying to fight Captain’s orders.

“You’ll leave when we dock at the harbor today. I’ll get you a ship and the basic gold.” The captain raised a brow. “Hope you all make it back alive.

And with a nod, he turned away, leaving Paul and Bill alone with the first mate.

—

Only a day later, the captain dropped them off on the dock to Clivesdale.

“I’d rather walk the plank than be in Clivesdale,” Ted grumbled. Ever since the captain’s proclamation, he’d been more irritable than usual, snapping at anyone who’d even tried to talk to him.

Davidson only frowned. “This is your chance to see what being a captain is like,” he chided. “Just take the damn ship and get out to sea.”

Ted snarled but said nothing more on the matter. There wasn’t any point. Once the captain had decided something, that was the end of it. Nothing could change his mind.

Bill confided in Paul that he was actually a little excited to go on the journey. “I know we can’t come back until we find the treasure, but it’ll be nice to see more of the sea,” he admitted. “Besides, less crew means more space on the cabins.”

“That’s considering we get a ship the same size as this one,” Paul muttered. He eyed the vessel beside them on the dock. “And I don’t think your wish is going to be granted, Bill.”

Bill followed his gaze to look at the tiny ship floating on the dock. A flag blowing in the wind with the same emblem as Captain Davidson’s ship seemed to be the only new part of the vessel.

“That ship could fit onto this deck!” Bill’s voice faltered. “Is that really what we’re sailing with?”

“Don’t act too excited about it.” Ted muttered, appearing on his other side. Paul winced as he jumped. “I tried to get a better captain’s cabin, at least, but—” he snorted, “—cap’n insisted on this one.”

“You have a name for her yet?” Paul asked.

He shrugged. “ _The_ _CCRP_. Named for my family’s company.”

“Great.” A glance to either side, and Paul sighed. “Guess we better head into Clivesdale to get supplies for the voyage, aye?”

Ted scowled. “You can do that, and take the landlubber with you.” His eyes narrowed as he looked out on land, and Paul followed his gaze to see a trading post. “Me, I’m headed to score a quick drink or something.”

“Can you at least be back before dusk?”

“We’ll see, rook.” Ted turned away, leaving only Paul and Bill behind. 

He dropped onto the floor of the deck and leaned back to rest his head. Realising that these could be his final moments on the ship…even the year Paul had spent in the crew wasn’t long enough.

Bill nudged his shoulder with his foot. “We need to pick up enough food for the voyage,” he reminded. “I doubt Davidson will give us any.”

Paul closed his eyes. “Give me a minute.” Bill rolled his eyes above him but said nothing. A few seconds later, he opened her eyes again. “Okay, I’m good to go.” He pushed herself up to stand. “Let’s go do Ted’s job for him while he tries to hook up with the girls at the trading post.”

**Author's Note:**

> i love the hatchetfield universe, and i’m really enjoying playing around with the characters so far! let me know what you think, and i’ll update as soon as i finish the next chapter!
> 
> you can follow me on my tumblr @emmasperkins for updates and just general starkid content <3


End file.
